Swiper brings a Rated NC-17 film to Class/Sent to Kuwait City
Plot: Swiper brought the Film: Born with Alison Brie and he gets sent to the Cartoon Network theme park in Kuwait City for punishment. ** Cast * Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Note: Ivy * Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Viola: Alison * Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Forte: Salli * Swiper: Young Guy * Swiper's Dad: Diesel * Swiper's Mom: Salli * Mr. Dallas: Himself * Principle Eric: Himself * Bojack: Simon * Android 14: Dave * Henry the Green Engine: Alan * Steve from Blue's Clues: Paul * Dry Bone Bro: Diesel * Barney (the airport worker): Kidaroo * Announcer: Kate Swiper: I'm gonna do this! Since tomorrow is Movie day at school, I'm going to bring Born to school! Hax25! At 5:00am Swiper: I just can't wait! Ha ha! At school.... Mr. Dallas: Ok class, today is Movie Day. And we will watch G and PG rated films. No PG-13, R or NC-17 films. If you bring PG-13, you will be warned. If you bring Rated R, you will be sent to the principle's office for suspension. Mr Dallas: And, if, you. bring, a, rated, N, C, 17, film, you, will, be, expelled, from all schools, permanently, and you will never come back. Mr. Dallas: Alright. Let's begin, it can be on VHS, DVD or Blu-ray. This room has all three players. Let's start with Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Note. So Note, what movie did you bring? Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Note: I brought Thomas and the Magic Railroad on VHS. Mr. Dallas: Good job Note! That movie is rated G! Mr. Dallas: Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Viola, what about you? Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Viola: I brought The Incredibles 2 Movie on Blu-Ray. Mr. Dallas: Good job Viola! That movie is rated PG! Mr. Dallas: Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Forte, how about you? Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Forte: I brought Blue's Big Musical Movie on DVD. Mr. Dallas: Good job Forte! That movie is Rated G! Mr. Dallas: Henry the Green Engine, what movie is yours? Henry the Green Engine: Mine is Mickey's Fun Songs, Beach Party at Walt Disney World on VHS. Mr. Dallas: Good job Henry! That movie is Rated G! Mr. Dallas: Blue's Clues Steve, how about you? Steve from Blue's Clues: I brought Sponge Out of Water on Blu-Ray. Mr. Dallas: Good job Steve! That movie is Rated PG! Mr. Dallas: Dry Bone Bro, how about yours? Dry Bone Bro: I brought The Day After Tomorrow movie. Mr. Dallas: Really? The Day After Tomorrow movie? That movie is Rated PG-13. You have been warned. Please don't bring it again. OK? Dry Bone Bro: OK. I won't bring it again. Mr. Dallas: OK then. Bojack and Android 14, how about yours? Bojack: I brought Hard Rain. Android 14: And I brought Shrunken Heads. Mr. Dallas Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Bojack and Android 14! Those movies are Rated R! That's it! Go to the principle's office for your suspension! Bojack and Android 14 crying Mr Dallas: And finally, Swiper, how about yours? Swiper: I brought Bron with Alison Brie. (dun dun dun) Mr Dallas(voice to Professer) Swiper! What the heck is wrong with you?! THAT MOVIE IS RATED NC-17! YOU'RE 16, AND THAT MOVIE IS INAPPROPRIATE! THAT'S IT! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE, RIGHT NOW! Swiper crying Principle Eric: SO Swiper, why are you crying in my office? Swiper: I brought Born Movie, even though it's NC-17. Eric: GO HOME RIGHT NOW! Swiper went home. Swiper's Dad: Swiper! I can't believe you brought a rated NC-17 film to class and got expelled forever! That's it! You are grounded x10 for 17 years! Swiper's Mom: As a punishment, you will be sent to Kuwait City. Swiper: No x49! Not that Cartoon Network Theme Park! In the car.. Swiper's Dad: You will be staying there forever! If you think about escaping, you will be grounded longer! Understand? Swiper: No. Swiper's Dad: Well you better. At the airport... Barney: Welcome to the Airport! How may I help you? Swiper's Dad: Well Barney, I want a ticket for my son to Kuwait City. Barney: Here it is. Swiper's Mom: This is for you Swiper. If you ever come back home, you will be grounded even longer! So, goodbye forever! At the gate... Kate: Flight 100 to Kuwait City at gate O-16 is now boarding. So Swiper was sent there and he was not happy. Stay tune for the next episode, Swiper escapes from Kuwait City/Grounded Big Time/Arrested/Executed! Category:Grounded Videos Category:Videos with Note, Viola, and Forte Category:Swiper Gets Grounded Category:Gets Sent to Countries